Pureness Turned Black
by Soul Rider
Summary: Most believe that only the Light Prognosticus held the true prophecies. That's only HALF correct. It doesn't tell how the Dark Prognosticus with the false prophecy had a backup plan. And to make it worse, the first Hero of Light is part of that backup plan. Will the "man in green" be able to save all dimensions... and his brotherhood?
1. A Dark Nightmare

**Soul Rider: First Mario fanfic. No flames please. I own no characters but one that other people might think of.**

* * *

**Pureness Turns Black**

**Part 1: A Dark Nightmare**

The forest felt tranquil with its light and beauty. He didn't care how much he walked; he didn't want these woods to end. As he stepped farther in, his thoughts and worries vanished. He can't even recall why he came. The light didn't change as the leaves got thicker and thicker. The beauty looked untouched by anything.

However, the blank void in his mind disappeared when he tripped over something. He landed square on the big, round nose on his face. He looked at what he tripped and his foot was caught under an exposed root. The root lead not to a tree, but a royal blue flower with some red accents that was bigger than he was. He went up to it and looked inside it. There was rain water in the middle with the anthers and stigma barely above the surface. The water looked dark red in the flower, almost like blood. He cringed a little bit at the sight.

He tried looking away, back to the beauty of the woods around him. However, that was not the case. Everything around him, including himself, were under a creepy red hue. The tranquility had immediately faded away and became a world of fear. Despite no rain, the strange flower was being filled over, eventually spilling down the sides like a fountain. Red, blood-looking water flowed over his brown shoes and stained the bottom of his blue overalls.

When he looked back at the plant, a gloved hand emerged, covered in the dark liquid. He felt frozen in fear. But why? This has never happened to him before. It grabbed the edge of one of the petals and another hand followed. Pretty soon, a whole body came out. The shape was all too familiar to him. He wanted to run, but his feet were frozen to the spot. Figuratively and literally. The water had hardened into ice around his feet and he couldn't get them to budge. The red silhouetted body started walking over to him, making him more terrified than he ever was in his life. He could see the body's evil smirk under the blood red water.

"Morning, Mama," it said to him before it made a fireball in its hand and thrusted it into his chest.

* * *

He woke up screaming and sitting up in bed. Sweat clung all over his body, making his mustache wet and his white night tank drenched. He panted for what felt like an hour, when it was only ten minutes. Eventually, the door opened, letting two flickering candle-lights into the dark room. Standing at the doorway was his little brother in his white long sleeved nightshirt and blue pajama bottoms. He had forgotten that he and his ghost dog were staying for a visit for the next four days.

"Big bro, is everything all right?" the younger brother asked in concern. "I heard you scream like you were about to die." At first, he just nodded in response.

"Yes, Luigi, I'm okay," he then verbally responded. "Just had the freakiest nightmare I ever had." Luigi let out a sigh of relief. He really cared for his older sibling and would do whatever he can to make sure he's pleased. The lil' bro gave him a smile before setting one of the hand held candle holders down on a nightstand.

"Wait here, brother. I'll make ya some cocoa. That should help." Mario smiled.

"Thanks, bro." With that, Luigi closed the door behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an unknown place all green, someone dressed as a jester floated along. There was a card in his hand, showing Mario in his bed. He had been watching him. He darkly chuckled.

"Like any jester, I always have an ace up my sleeve," he said to no one but himself. "I just never tell which sleeve it is in. Or reveal that ace until the right time." A black "M" appeared in his hand. "The first might've been a failure, but none know of this special one. I'll pay him a proper visit tomorrow. And once done, he's mine." The jester crushed the "M" in his hand and laughed evilly.

* * *

**Soul Rider: Okay, and that is Chapter 1. Please R&R and look forward for the next chapter!**


	2. An Enemy's Return

**Soul Rider: Part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2: An Enemy's Return**

The warm cup of cocoa from a few minutes ago luckily did calm Mario's nerves. Luigi always did have a knack for things in the kitchen. Always making the food taste so good. He kind of envied him for that. They may be twins, but they're pretty different.

Mario splashed the warm water from the bathroom sink onto his face. He needed to look his best when he goes to save Princess Peach later today. Again and in 30 minutes. There was no time to fully wash off the scent of the condensed sweat from earlier. Well, he'll get sweaty while saving her anyway. So it didn't really matter.

As the red hero dried his face with a red towel, he looked in the mirror for a second. Mario froze in shock. Instead of seeing his innocent blue eyes peeking over the towel staring back at him, there were sinister silver eyes glaring with evil. The plumber scrubbed his face hard to get the last of the drowsiness out of his eyes. That was probably why he was hallucinating. He looked back at the mirror and his orbs were normal. Mario sighed in relief.

"You think that's the only time you'll see _him_ like only seeing a meteor shower once in your life?" a familiar voice echoed behind him. Mario swiftly turned around and saw a purple and yellow jester floating there. The Hero of Light glared angrily at him and got in a fighting stance.

"Dimentio?!" he shouted. "How did you survive?! Have you come back for Luigi?!" Dimentio just chuckled with malice.

"Relax. I'm not repeating that part of the dark prophecy." The red hero quirked an eyebrow.

"_Part_ of it?"

"You see, the one I'm after this time is you. I have no need for that failure of a brother of yours." Those made the plumber's blood boil.

"How dare you insult Luigi like that! He is anything but a failure! And I won't be part of your evil plot to destroy the worlds!"

"You won't have a choice in the matter like a slave having to always obey his master. You can either join me willingly or I'll have to force you to. I, for one, prefer force."

"I prefer force myself. And you don't have the force to make me do what you tell me to do."

"No… but _someone else_ does. He's in this room." Mario looked around him, but saw no one else. The evil jester's smile only grew bigger as he cackled. "Right behind you." The Hero of Light looked back at the mirror and froze in the same fear he felt last night. His reflection wasn't him _exactly_, but a "him" version of Luigi's brainwashed ego, Mr. L. That memory was still fresh in his mind.

The reflection wore an identical outfit, but the scarf was red instead of green. The eyes were a sharp silver and slanted. There was an evil smirk upon the reflection's face. "Hello, Mama," it said to him in the same dark, low version of his voice like in his nightmare. Mario felt sweat going down his forehead. How was this happening to him?

"Don't believe what I say is true? You'll soon see it as fact, but not as you, of course." Mario managed to pry his blues eyes off the reflection.

"SHUT UP! QUIT MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" he hollered. He fell to his knees on the bathroom floor holding his head and his eyes scrunched closed, mentally begging that it was just another nightmare.

"_I am not a nightmare, Mama,"_ that creepy voice responded to his pleas in his mind.

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM!"

"_I am reality. The reality of what you'll become."_

"LIAR! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He couldn't help but let tears fall down his face. He was shaking to the core. The pressure was so overwhelming; he couldn't take much more.

"Mario?!" his brother, now dressed, screamed in concern as he slammed the bathroom door open. His first reaction was terror of seeing the one that nearly made him destroy the worlds in front of him. "Y-you?!" Dimentio turned around to face his former minion.

"Ah, Luigi. Or should I say "Mr. L"?" the little villain responded. The green hero cringed at his alter ego name. "Well, doesn't matter. I'm happy to report that a Mr. _M_ is on his way like a mother bird returning to her nest. Look forward to it." With that, he teleported away, his laugh echoing in the room. Luigi looked to the floor and saw Mario trembling on his knees with hands clenching his head, which is what he usually does in fear. What really shocked him was that he was crying too. The younger Mario Bro. never saw him like this before, and that's what really scared him about the situation. Luigi knelt down in front of his older twin.

"Mario?" he said in utmost concern. The red plumber remained silent.

"Lu-… Luigi…" he stammered. The older brother opened his eyes, all while letting a little more water run down. Luigi can easily see sadness and fright in them. "I don't want to believe it, but…"

"Neither do I."

"... but I _am_ going to become evil soon, aren't I?" The taller brother went silent for a few seconds, trying to find a good response.

"Your will is stronger than mine. It'll be tough to change _you_. Besides, you would never let _anyone_ get the best of you."

"Luigi… I'm scared." This surprised the green plumber to no end. Even so, he put on a serious expression and held up his brother's hand with both of his own.

"Then I'll stay by your side. We'll get through this together. And we'll stop Dimentio from destroying the worlds. You won't be alone, bro. I'm here to help you in any way I can. Even if it costs me my life." The red plumber was touched by his words. More tears started going down, but from happiness instead of fear. He lunged forward and pulled his younger brother into a hug, surprising him even further.

"Thank you, lil' bro. I really do need someone right now." Luigi gave a smile as he returned the hug.

* * *

**Soul Rider: See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
